The Fool
|ja_kanji = ザ・フール（愚者） |user = Iggy |namesake = |type = Close-Range Stand Bound Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = }} |destpower = B |speed = C |range = D |persistence = C |precision = D |potential = C }} is the Stand of Iggy, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance The Fool does not have an actual psychic manifestation (i.e. it is not normally visible), but instead takes its form by manipulating sand and dust particles in the environment (and as such, it is one of the few Stands truly visible to everyone, not only to Stand users). It is, for all intents and purposes, simply bound to sand, being a construct of sand and dirt. However, because it is controlled by Iggy, it can take on several different forms, depending on what Iggy wants. The main form it takes (and is possibly its true appearance) is that of a mechanical, quadruped creature, combined with something like a car , with thick wheels for hind legs, and pawed mechanical front legs equipped with two to three cables, each linking the paws to the body. Its head and face are comprised of a growling tribal mask with eight or nine feathers sticking from its head. According to JOJOVELLER, The Fool's design is a mix of a mammal-like beast and a car.JOJOVELLER The Fool's color schemes vary from medium to medium, although its abdomen and shoulders are consistently portrayed as being jet black. In the colored manga, The Fool's head, muscle pads and arms are bright yellow. In the anime, they are portrayed as being grey. In the OVA, they are portrayed as being brown like rocks. Moreover, the set of feathers adorning its head is consistently portrayed as being white. This Stand represents the Tarot Card , which represents innocence, spontaneity, and the idea of being a "wild card" in the greater scheme of things (The Fool, although part of the Major Arcana, does not have a specific place in the deck; it is depicted here as a zero card, but The Fool has also been unnumbered). Abilities As a Stand with a basic-but-versatile power, The Fool is described as the epitome of "the simplest way is the best way". Sand Manifestation The Fool manifests itself as a pile of sand that Iggy manipulates. Despite this sandy nature, The Fool is remarkably powerful. Much like Muhammad Avdol's Magician's Red, Iggy is free to manipulate the sand as he sees fit and the sand doesn't behave like normal sand, being immune to being soaked for instance or changing density to trap an object inside it. As The Fool is only bound to the sand it manipulates, it cannot be harmed in any way (attacking it would just mean attacking a pile of dirt), and as such, Iggy cannot and will not be harmed if the Stand is attacked. *'Shapeshifting': The Fool is able to take the shape of anything Iggy wants, from living people (such as when Iggy tried to fool Vanilla Ice by mimicking DIO with The Fool)Chapter 241, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 4 to just objects that are useful to Iggy. For instance, a gliderChapter 186, "The Fool" Iggy and "God Geb" N'Doul Part 4 or a protective dome of sand,Chapter 225, The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop Part 4 even changing the color of sand to fit the desired object. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * |-| OVA = * * * }} Gallery Manga= TheFool.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' TheFool Tarot.png|Tarot card representing The Fool Iggy_The_Fool.png|The Fool's first appearance, alongside its master, Iggy TheFoolDodgeManga.png|The Fool dodges Silver Chariot's attack Thefoolglider.jpg|The Fool's glider mode TheFoolDomeManga.png|The Fool as a sand dome, underwater. TheFoolCloneManga.png|The Fool mimicking DIO |-| Anime= thefoolnew.PNG|The Fool alongside its master, Iggy TheFool GliderMode Anime.png|Glider Mode Fool slashes Pet Shop.png|The Fool successfully slashing Pet Shop TheFool Anime.png|The Fool's statistics as represented in the anime |-| Other= TheFoolOVA.png|Iggy and The Fool as seen in the OVA dwfmm9.gif|Iggy and The Fool in Heritage for the Future Fool.png|The Fool as seen All Star Battle TheFoolEoH.png|The Fool as seen in Eyes of Heaven Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Top (3).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 Fool-0.jpg|Statue Legend The fool.jpg|2nd color Iandtf1.jpg|Sofubi Figure FoolCFM.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Bound Stands